Crybaby
by Shadicgon
Summary: Neptune Fudo, also known as Devilgirl, finally sees the evil on the person she used to call a friend and prepares to take on her childhood friend in the ultimate match for survival and vengeance (Spoilers for Devilman Crybaby!)


People tend to say that life would give you as many things as you have given.

They say that if you do good things, you'll be repaid with good things.

_Step,_

Knowing that we can say something for sure.

Life is the greatest whore **ever**.

_Step,_

Her name is Neptune Fudo (or Fudo Neptune), she has 16 years (yet looks to be 18 as a minimum), she has long lilac hair, she dresses a black jacket on top of a red shirt and a set of black jeans along comfortable shoes, and her eyes had dark circles around them; her favorite food is Pudding and she loves videogames…oh yeah, she's also a crybaby.

Whenever bad things happened she would cry, not because she was sad, but because the people suffering were sad.

_Step,_

She used to live with her best friend and her family.

IF was her name, she was known as the school's witch since her speed was something out of the world that put professionals in shame when compared one to another.

_Step,_

Their neighbor was actually IF's and Neptune's best friend: Compa, she used to be the fastest runner the school had before IF moved in with Neptune a few years ago.

Everyone could tell Compa was jealous of IF even if she said the opposite or denied it…it was something natural yet, some could also find that feeling of jealousy turning into admiration and with time…even love.

_Step,_

The lives of the three were plain and simple, just a great and big happy family!

…that changed half a year ago when Neptune encountered her childhood friend: Uzume Tennouboshi.

_Stop._

Thinking about it, she always seemed suspicious. How she knew how to use guns when she was only 16, how she always looked to know more than anyone about something thought to be a myth, and how she was there when Neptune…

What did she say at that moment again?

_"__Now's your chance, do it Purple Heart, Posses Neptune NOW!"_

She thought it was a dream, no, a nightmare. That night at that club, the night she saw that **demons** were indeed very real, and the night Purple Heart tried to take control of Neptune only for her heart to overcome the demon's darkness…

She always wanted to believe the words spoken by her friend were all a fuss, a lie, a nightmare. There's no way she could have meant those words…right?

_"__Here's a montage on how Neptune Fudo, a girl who lost all faith in the world, becomes a demon too,"_

…Then, there it was, the video she published and that was transmitted all around the globe, the video of her turning into Devilgirl for the first time.

That video was all that was required for hell to happen.

_Step,_

She didn't want to think that Uzume meant harm when she spoke those words.

Neptune always believed in her, like how she always helped her to kill demons whenever she couldn't find any strength to do it at first.

_Step,_

…Had Uzume ever lied to her?

She put to think about it when could have been if it happened, that she told her the first lie.

_"__Demons don't have a heart, demons can't create feelings such as love or things near it."_

Even when she reaffirmed those words with authority, Neptune couldn't help but remember at how those two demons, Iris Heart and Keim, simply…allowed love to give them power by fusing before they died fighting her.

…She remembered crying after it.

_Step,_

It had been the first time in weeks that she had cried again, and it had been for demons no less!

Perhaps Uzume had been wrong, maybe it was an honest mistake from her part…now when was the second time she was lied to?

_"__Don't worry; this medicine should control those __**urges**__ you have towards the girl."_

She drank them, and yet, she couldn't stop fantasying about IF during all that night, and it was really hard to wash her blankets without being spotted considering that they looked like if she had peed on them…nonstop for a full hour…and then mob the floor of her room without being questioned about it.

And after it, she still had wet thoughts that included her friend, naked, and in several positions, that would do perfectly for a pornographic movie.

_Step,_

Speaking of that, the day after she obtained her powers she had simply changed, she started acting really out of herself and like a typical bully normally did, like how she started watching porn whenever she went to the AV room.

Her body had also changed. Before she barely looked to be 14, and now she looked like an adult version of herself, her hair grew immediately, her bust did too, and so did the rest of her…it was hard to explain it.

_Step,_

She also noticed how her body had become faster, stronger, and much more just on her base form!

Neptune thought she could be a Hero of Justice with her new found power.

_"__Death to all demons!"_

She had been stupid.

Ever since the fiasco with the racer of that school, who was actually a human that had beaten her demon, people publicly recognized demons as something real, and they learned too that they could be anyone, even their own parents or children.

_Step,_

She saw people killing each other due to them not trusting one another anymore.

She saw militaries and public services killing exposed demons, even if they were humans who managed to beat their demon.

_Step,_

It didn't help that weeks before this her mother, Histoire, and her father, Umio, had been murdered by demons.

Her father was possessed, he killed her mother, a lot of innocents, made masks of them which had all the conscious of the original them and then, Neptune was forced to put them out of their misery.

_Step,_

Back to a nearer time, IF's mom and little brother went away and her dad went out to look for them.

Neptune managed to find the three…and she was only able to save the corpses of the three which had been massacred by humans.

_Step,_

Her home place had become hell itself.

She had to be ten times more careful about anyone knowing of her secret, she couldn't let IF know she was one of them. She had trusted Uzume with her secret, she was always there for her, they had worked together in slaying actual demons, if anyone could be trusted with this information then it was her!

**Until she broadcasted how she transformed in the only channel available worldwide with all the humans putting their attention on it.**

_Step,_

Neptune had been aimed with **guns** by the people inside the house, and when IF looked at her…she embraced her and said that she accepted her best friend just the way she was.

It was the first time Neptune cried out of happiness.

_Step,_

She knew people would soon arrive at their home so she transformed and flew outside, she escaped before anyone could think that IF was working with her.

And when she looked below her, she just had to dive in for people were being tortured by others because they thought that they were demons.

_Step,_

Neptune spoke to them, she remembered up to the last of her words on them, she tried so hard on getting their saneness back from the fear they were in by explaining how she had beaten the demon that tried possessing her and how she had become something she liked to call a DPU.

Devil Patrol Unit.

_Step,_

They care little to nothing about it and kept throwing rocks, fire, and everything they had at hand…until finally, a kid gave in to logic and hugged her leg.

Soon enough more started doing the same, until the adults realized that every word she spoke was nothing but true. They untied all the people they had tortured and apologized to them.

_Step,_

Everyone believed in her and decided to give the DPUs a chance…and that would have worked had it not been for Red.

Red was the one who could be partially blamed for this. Losing control of herself in the middle of the sports tournament and giving Uzume the chance she needed to reveal the existence of demons to the world.

_Step,_

Red attacked her and with some other demons killed about everyone in there. She fled to another place and left her to battle a strong demon called Rei Ryghts or Zennon as she preferred it.

It took some of her best to put her down for good.

_Step,_

Her guts told her something was wrong.

She hurried back home, she felt that she was needed in there…

**She had been so late.**

The house was on fire and everyone who had once been inside was now stabbed into metal bars, their limbs torn apart from their bodies, and their heads being the thing that mostly called the attention.

…It was the first time she cried out of sadness for herself.

**_"_****_The real demons…ARE ALL OF YOU!"_**

She couldn't help but burn the humans until nothing but dust remained where they once stood.

Neptune had lost everyone she ever cared about…but there was still **someone**.

_Stop._ Neptune looked in front of her, not anymore in the city, but in a land where everything was grey and death.

On her arms, she holds the head of the one who used to be her best friend.

She wasn't alone.

"It took you a long time to get here, Nepsy," Uzume spoke with a tone that could only say how she had predicted this.

Uzume has red hair along orange eyes and white skin; she wears a white jacket on top of a white shirt and white pants too…she have a giant smile on her face that said nothing but how disgusting she really was.

It was now she could see it…Neptune had been so oblivious to the obvious truth.

"Uzume…why did you betray humanity!?" Neptune screamed at her former friend, realizing just now how wrong she had been with trusting her.

"…What do you mean by that?"

Neptune held IF's head with a bit more of strength as if requesting her for help in finding the right words to speak "You knew what would happen if humans discovered the existence of demons…you wanted to implant fear in them and make them kill each other!"

Uzume just stared at Neptune as if she was being scolded for nothing "Of course that would happen. Humans are just weak beings that deserve to be annihilated. They are weak, they are cowards, and they are everything the new world doesn't need."

The lilac-haired girl pointed a finger at her "What are you talking about!? Aren't you a human too!?"

"No," a bright flash of light enveloped her before vanishing and in Uzume's place now stood another person, similar yet different to her. Her hair was dark blue and so were her eyes, her clothes had turned into nothing giving the world a free vision of her breasts along a certain male appendage that had just grown on her nether region, and lastly angel wings came spread from her back, head, arms, shoulders, legs, and feet.

For a moment Neptune thought about one word to describe the being in front of her: Angel.

"I am Satan, but you can keep calling me Uzume." She smiled brightly at the sight of the human-demon watching her with delusion on her face. There were no other words to possibly describe the look she had right now.

For right now, all those years she spent on IF's religious family seemed to be worth now.

Satan was real as fuck.

Satan had turned her into a demon.

**And Satan was the reason all of her friends died.**

"…" Neptune was having problems keeping her rage down, and oh boy did she have most problems on her face.

"Neptune, when I first challenged my dad he destroyed me with his army of angels and archangels, but now I have an army of my own too," just as she spoke those words, an armada of demons of all sizes, shapes, and colors appeared behind her "and this army is unstoppable, once we eradicate humanity, the angels will be next, and then…Daddy's gonna wish he had destroyed my soul when he could have."

She laughed along with all the demons.

Meanwhile, Neptune still was making on her mind the idea of what was going on.

The two of them were always on the hunt of those things and now, all of sudden, they are best friends with her…or him…with them!

Uzume stopped laughing and looked at Neptune before stretching a hand out "Join us; I gave you the power of Purple Heart, the nominated Champion of demons, for a reason. With your power combined with our power, we'll be invincible."

…

She just stared at the hand in front of her with an emotionless expression.

If God was real then why didn't he save her friends?

If God was real then why didn't he predict this would happen and prevent it?

If _God_ was real then **_why_** did he make this to her!?

Neptune wanted to shake that hand, she wanted to shake hands and eradicate humanity for separating her from everything she had.

Neptune wanted to chew on their bloody remains while making the children watch what would be soon done to them.

Neptune wanted so hard to do all of that.

…

However, she felt something else.

If a weak species were told that predators were everywhere hiding as anything or anyone, it would, of course be obvious this is how it would react.

Humanity fears what they don't understand. That's a concept everyone knows.

So…who is to blame?

Those who acted out of instinct and just tried to survive?

Or _they_ who knew this would occur and did it anyways with all the intention of it happening?

Her mind was filled with the resolve she needed.

**_Access. _**Neptune's body started to grow till she hit a good height of 9'7, her clothing got stretched to the point of no return and torn itself apart, black fur started covering her legs, her skin started turning purple from her torso, arms, and head. Her head is now covered by two small devil wings which almost look like antennas, her back sprouted black color devil wings and a devil tail covered by the black fur, her breasts increased but they got covered by purple fur preventing anyone from seeing her nipples. Long gone is the color of her eyes due to them turning both white and with a purple power symbol in them.

Taking a look in front of her, Neptune let out a great growl that anyone near the place could hear.

**"****No, even if all humanity does are nothing but mistakes…they are still alive, they are living beings who can learn from their mistakes and adapt. I choose to give them a second chance."** Devilgirl stated with authority.

"So that's where you stand eh…" Satan would have laughed had it not been for them having an expression that only said how serious they were "I'll just say this once: You don't want me as your enemy."

**"****Shame, because I can't wait to beat you to death." **Neptune turned around and started walking away, still holding IF's head on her chest before coming to a complete halt **"…I would love to cry for you…but my tears got dry."**

Uzume raised their brow at the statement and decided to not ask what it meant. Like, they got that her tears got dry, perhaps of crying her friend's deaths, but why cry for them?

They weren't feeling sad or anything!

Love is an illusion.

Love isn't real.

Meaning, sadness isn't real neither.

With a shrug, they decided to turn around to meet the demon who returned them their memories.

She had the appearance of a tanned skin fairy with devil wings for butterfly wings and a lot of blonde hair covering all her body (save for her face). "Shouldn't you kill her right now, Ma'am?" Psycho Croire asked.

"Nah, one way or another she's still someone I _kinda _appreciate. I'll give her time to think about joining me…for now, let's go to kill the rest of humanity. All of you move! We have a lot of work to do!" Uzume yelled at their army, which immediately took the flight to all the countries, to all the cities, to all the places in the world where a human may be hidden.

A great grin usurped their lips, for this was what humans had been waiting for.

What was it called again?

…

Oh yeah, the Second Coming.

Just that it wouldn't be the nice son of the all father, oh no, it would be someone who would enjoy every last second of this new event.

And by the end of it, no one would be left to even write a new book about it.

* * *

She was alone.

She had no one else.

All the people she ever knew and loved are dead.

Uzume was **dead** to her.

It was now she understood it.

At first, she thought she could be a hero.

She thought that her powers were some sort of blessing to protect the innocents from the shadows.

What a joke!

A hero!?

Her!?

With the face of a demon!?

What kind of hero is a demon supposed to be!?

No.

It was plainly obvious.

The world already decided it.

She may be a demon with the heart of human but a demon regardless of it.

…

And yet, she wants to keep protecting them.

It wasn't their fault.

They were scared.

They acted out of instinct.

They weren't to blame, at least not fully.

Uzume was.

And so was she.

If she had only killed Red the moment she transformed then maybe none of this would have happened, at least not like this, not this roughly.

It was too late for regrets, all she could do now was move forward and not make the same mistakes a second time.

Taking a look around she found a small petal of a flower, she took it in her big hand and placed it in the place IF's head was.

It was a small grave made by Neptune, the head of her friend was surrounded by flowers and was inside a small hole she made.

Neptune looked at her before kissing the forehead of the head and with a nod, she buried it.

**"****God…open the gates of heaven to her,"** Neptune wasn't one to pray, and now she wasn't praying, she was ordering him to do it.

After failing in keeping control of the brat he unleashed on Earth, the minimum he could do was take responsibility and allow in heaven those that truly deserve it.

_**"Neptune, I found them!"**_ a cheery voice spoke behind the DPU.

Turning around she found a blue color slime dog with wings and a dog face, behind it an army of demons arrived in no time. If she had to say, there were around barely a few hundreds of them…

And at the difference from the ones Uzume had…these ones looked to be in pain, they looked perhaps too humans to be demons.

**"****Are you sure they're all, Dogoo?" **Neptune asked a bit concerned about their numbers.

**_"Yes! These people are all the Devil Patrol Units in the world! And it only took me three days to recruit them all!"_** Dogoo replied with a cheery tone.

Looking at all of them made her realize that all of them went through similar things as she went throughout.

However, it was now or never!

**"****Listen up! I know that all of you have lost important people to either demons or humans or both. However, today I come here to request your help! I request your help in protecting humanity!"** a lot of gasps and growls could be heard from the DPUs hearing her. Clearly, she was going to need more than that.

**"****I know what all of you have gone for, I've gone for the same! My best friend, and so the love of my life is gone, her life ended because of humans!"**

**"****_Then, why are we protecting them!?"_**

**_"_****_Yeah, let's kill them all!"_**

They were all soaring and roaring with anger and venom in their voices.

If she didn't act now, her last hope would be gone.

**"****LISTEN TO YOURSELVES!" **Neptune actually stepped on the ground and created a small earthquake to call the attention **"If you do that you won't be any different from how they describe us! Do you want that? Do you want to become the monster they always screamed you guys were…or would you rather prove them wrong and gain their respect?"**

**_"…" _**no one dared to speak up.

**"****Satan themselves are planning on eradicating humanity and then going after God himself. Do any of you really want to be part of that plan!? Demons have been killed by fucking ****_HUMAN _****weapons! What are our odds to even last a second against an army of angels and GOD himself!?"**

**_"…"_**

**"****I say…we show them what we DPUs are made out of. I say we protect humanity! I say we beat Satan! I say we prove to them how a Devil Patrol Unit does things! I say…we become the Heroes of a story not meant to have them!" **Neptune wasn't even sure of what she was saying, her heart was speaking for her **"Satan is the one who implanted fear in humans if you want to blame someone…blame Asuka Uzume, if you wish to avenge your fallen people then kill Asuka Uzume! For she is Satan, and so, she's responsible for this!"**

Neptune could notice how some of them found truth in her words. She was doing good **"Humanity has made mistakes and lives were lost because of it…however, don't we all make mistakes? And haven't we asked for a second chance after making them? I say, that we give humanity that second chance…I won't blame you for turning down my offer but, for anything in the world…do ****_not _****join Uzu-…no, Uzume is gone…then, don't join ****_Kurome's_**** side or else, I'll be forced to slaughter you with my own hands…"**

**"****Now then…WHO'S WITH ME!?"**

Hearing her roar was enough for everyone else to roar as well.

Her words managed to change the heart of those who had lost faith in humanity and returned them to the bright side.

She now had an army…and she sure as hell has played enough games with IF to know how to handle it.

* * *

**Three months later:**

Earth was a living nightmare.

99.9% of humanity had been eradicated and the last percent went into hiding.

And of course, no one can stay hidden forever.

On the top of a mountain, a demon observed the insides of it as if the rocks didn't hide a thing.

"I've found you, the last humans on Earth," Croire stated letting her leader shine brightly next to her.

"Well, let's let humanity's final chapter start." With a snap of her fingers an army of demons, _their_ army of demons started an attack on the rock.

One of them shot an attack on top of it, destroying its roof, and not even a second later missiles and gunfire erupted out of it.

Some of them hit demons, some did not.

But one thing is for sure.

"They are still fighting, why?" Croire wondered in a loud voice as Satan only watched how humanity resisted uselessly against an attack created by God him-

**BOOM.**

An explosion happened, this time from above.

The two demons looked upside and found the last person they were expecting.

**(Insert Devilman Crybaby OST: D.V.M.N)**

"D-DEVILGIRL!?" Just as Croire finished speaking, Uzume turned their head up to the sky to notice how an army of DPUs descended on their own army of demons, Neptune guiding them to battle.

_…__Why did you choose that side?_ Uzume wondered on the inside without changing their facial emotionless expression. "Go join the main battle. I'll deal with her,"

"It would be better if you just ignored Fudo Neptune, she's not worthy of your time! Please, allow me to kill her!"

"Go to the main battle. I won't repeat myself again."

Croire sighed lightly before nodding "…As you wish,"

Uzume ignored the bullets which tried to hit them from the distance and rather put extra attention to a certain dot in the sky that skyrocketed to her direction. _That must be her._

**"****KUROME!" **Neptune screamed in anger as she moved faster.

They raised an eyebrow at the name she called them like and shrugged off immediately, guess they had a new name.

A shadow passed through Satan, it was a demon but one with the heart of a human…yet, in the devil's side. This one looked like a red bull with the head of its human on its forehead: a girl with red hair and a white bang possessing a devilish grin flew at her target. **_"Dumbass! In this new world, only the strong survive!"_**

**"…****Then, you chose the wrong side!" **Upon contact, Neptune held the face of Red and quickly and with grace split it in two along the rest of her body, killing her instantly and letting her blood spill in the air.

Kurome gave zero fucks about their warrior being killed, they simply kept looking to the sky, a small weird feeling looming on their shoulder.

It told them to not fight her.

Was it fear?

No, they weren't scared of a DPU. Those beings were simply demons with a human mind and heart, nothing out of the ordinary in there.

"Neptune, are you sure you want to fight me?" They asked with an emotionless tone.

**"…" **Rather than answering, Devilgirl only kept descending on them.

With a quick hand move, Kurome created a shield with angel wings on top of them.

This shield was special for it was a gift that God granted them when they were still working for him. It was required of God himself to break this shield when they rebelled against him and their brothers.

_It's over,_ Satan watched unamusingly as their perfect shield was easily shattered by Neptune who just allowed her speed to destroy it _…What?_

The next thing they knew was that a fist was on their face…and it hurt a **_lot_**.

_H-HOW!? _Kurome quickly escaped by making their wings shine and summon an attack _Light arrows!_

From their wings, hundreds of arrows were shot towards Neptune's body and forced her back the enough for Satan to take flight again and make a better strategy…nah, they were just gonna go all out and kill Neptune.

Those who aren't on their side are enemies.

Period.

And Neptune…she couldn't wait anymore to kill her enemy.

**On top of the human base:**

Croire watched as demons tried to get inside the mountain only to be slain before doing it, some actually managed to enter but she didn't know if they were going to be _that_ useful.

A noise brought her back to reality.

Her eyes darted around as she noticed two humans flying to her, the two with a sort of mix between spear and shield and one from the left and the other from the right.

"Idiots…no one is safe from my POWER!" as she screamed a rainbow aura surrounded her and the zone in half a kilometer around her.

Her power was simple, whatever her rainbow touched would be under her mental command, meaning: they were doomed.

**_STAB!_**

She only had a moment to process what had happened.

The shields these humans wore were made specifically for her rainbow aura, which already started vanishing, and the spears in there were meant for a suicidal attack in two different sides, in case the fact the humans were stabbed with the weapons of the others wasn't enough of a clue.

Silently, she closed her eyes and died with a final thought _I wanted to see…how God fell._

One of the humans managed to scream "Don't underestimate HUMANS- _COUGH!" _he was soon dead, just like his partner.

**On another part on top of the human base:**

The demons laughed as they noticed how their prey ran out of missiles and bullets.

**_"_****_Now's our chance! GO!" _**one of the screamed as she charged forward.

However, before they could make it any further, the ceiling blew up and a lot of demons came out from it (around a hundred), all of them guided by a demon girl with the appearance of a nurse, witch and maid at the same time, she had red hair along six arms, two heads, and a sword in each hand.

**_"_****_DPUs protect humanity until your final breaths! Not a single one of them shall make it through us!" _**she commanded, and the army roared.

And so, the final battle officially started.

The battle lasted hours, people died on both sides at any second.

This wasn't a war anymore.

This was just an act of madness.

This was an act of madness that caused genocide to happen.

Yes, this was certainly the Devil's act.

Neptune punched them in the face again, this time sending them flying all the way to space where she flew in no time.

Had she stayed behind, she would have noticed how the army of DPUs still on Earth fell and humanity was slaughtered to extinction.

However, she had made herself the idea of that happening so whether it happened or not she was ready to avenge them and her fallen DPUs brothers and sisters as well.

And she was so going to do it.

**"****KUROME!" **Screaming that name again, Devilgirl attempted to strike the fallen angel only for her to miss and for Satan to use this chance to use one of their skills.

_Angel Blade. _They summoned a white blade from the nothingness and used it to slash Neptune's right arm, completely cutting it and causing it to fall back into orbit, the blade soon vanishing again.

**_Shit, that was my good arm!_** Neptune cursed inside that she had lost her best physical attribute in a battle.

**_"_****_Please, use me!" _**a DPU begged on the distance.

Neptune caught a look of her, she had the looks of a demon snake but with blue skin and a metal flashing eye. It decapitated its own head before the body flew towards Devilgirl's missing arm spot.

The moment it came in contact this one merged with her and took the form of her missing limb, just that now it was way bigger than before.

**"****I'm sorry I promise your sacrifice won't be in vain!" **She charged towards Kurome.

She tried to punch them in the face with her left arm, and they moved slightly behind.

She tried to kick them, and they simply moved aside.

She tried to punch them with her new arm, only for her to repeat the same cy-

**CRACK!**

The sound of teeth breaking could be heard in the vacuum of space as Neptune's larger arm hit them square in the face.

Green blood erupted from the fallen angel's face as they were sent flying all the way to their troops.

"Fine, you asked for it." Kurome flew against Neptune and attempted to hit her, only for her to move slightly up and kick them in the face.

Taking this chance she repeated their later attack: _Angel Blade! _This time she sliced off both of Devilgirl's legs and sent her flying away with a kick.

Neptune managed to eventually stop her flying rampage and stop to take a look at her downer area.

Yep, green blood was coming out from the place her limbs should be going.

**"****_USE US!" _**Two voices begged in the distance.

This time, they belonged to two DPUs, really young ones perhaps of nine years as much, they came in blue and pink respectably and both looked like worms with sharp tendrils near their heads.

They chopped their heads off and allowed their bodies to merge with Neptune's, giving her a new set of legs, which looked exactly like her original ones. **_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. But you can bet I'll avenge the two of you!_**

She repeated the same phrase in her mind before charging towards Kurome, who certainly got tired and simply used their best attack _Angel PUNCH!_

A white light surrounded their right fist before hitting Neptune at the speed of light.

Finally, Neptune had been knocked out.

**(OST ENDS)**

_Neptune was having an amazing day!_

_Today she sat in the dining room eating pudding, her favorite food._

_She may look like a kid, but that's fine, she'll grow!_

_…__Eventually._

_Taking a look in front of her she could see everyone._

_IF, Compa, Uranus (IF's mom), Singe (IF's dad), Ganache (IF's little brother), Umio, Histoire, and at the other side of the table was Uzume, her childhood, and first friend!_

_What else could she ask for!?_

_…_

**_Everyone's heads fell off their bodies._**

_Tears fill Neptune's cheeks as she tries to process what's going on, and in front of her, in the place, Uzume used to go, a darker version of her stood with IF's head on their hands._

_They stared at it before squashing it._

_Blood spilled all over the place just like her brain and her eyes and many other things._

_Something snapped inside Neptune._

_She had always been a crybaby so she didn't know this new feeling._

_But, she had heard of it._

_How was it called like?_

_…_

_Oh yeah._

**_RAGE!_**

**(Insert Devilman Crybaby OST: Crybaby)**

**"****AAAAAHHHHH!" **Neptune managed to regain consciousness before Kurome could land the finishing blow and flew a few meters away from them.

"You…how are you still standing!?"

**"****I told you before…I am the hero of justice, the one who bares it all, the ultimate Devil Patrol Unit…I. AM. DEVILGIRL!" **Neptune roared like never before. **"DPUS ASSEMBLE!"**

She called her forces with all her might…

But nobody came.

They all died while she was out cold.

It didn't take her long to understand that…and when she did she wanted to cry.

However, she found herself unable to do that.

Her tears had dried the day she lost IF.

"If it works for something, the bastards managed to kill all my soldiers before I finished them off, seriously, what a pain in the ass," their words weren't filled with any tone that wasn't uninterested.

They barely cared about their own allies.

That crossed the line.

She charged forward as Kurome used more of their angel arrows on her, she moved to the side and the moon paid the consequences by being split in two by the power of the attack.

Neptune flew to be in front of Satan and punched them as hard as she could, which caused them to be sent flying all the way back to Earth.

Devilgirl flew after them.

She was going to kill them.

She was going to avenge humanity.

She was going to avenge the fallen DPUs.

She was going to avenge IF!

She was going to-!

**Slash.**

The last thing she saw before the world faded was a great light coming out from the place Kurome landed in.

**(END OST)**

* * *

**(INSERT DEVILMAN CRYBABY OST: From here to eternity)**

"Isn't the view just one to die for?" Kurome asked as they watched the sky alongside Neptune, who had gone back to her human form.

She was just blankly looking up.

"…You know, out of all the humans I met you're the only one I can actually dare to call important." They explain as they remembered the memory of their "father" adopting them and raising them. Yet, the day he died, they felt nothing from it.

They didn't believe in sadness or sorrow, and they didn't love him either.

No reason to shed a tear on that day.

"…I'm just glad our battle is over Neptune, I was starting to feel tired of it. Oh, but not of physical effort, believe me, you may have the power to give God a good bruise or something but you're still far away from him as well, just like I am," Kurome felt that with their army they could perhaps defeat God and his armada of angels and archangels.

Angels weren't as powerful as one might have thought they were, in fact: humans overestimated the power of a regular angel.

God was the real problem, the real reason she even needed an army, well, aside from their main brothers and God's main right hands.

…

And now, Demons, Devil Patrol Units, and humans were all dead.

If it is worth for something, Miguel's and Gabriel's armies are coming to put an end to them.

Satan may be strong, but even they understood what being harmed meant and they were harmed enough to not be able to properly battle their siblings.

Yes, they are all hermaphrodites.

Back to the point, the fallen angel was hugging Neptune, letting her sweet smell get in their nose.

Considering Neptune never left her DPU form meant her clothing was still destroyed and right now she was nude.

Kurome grabbed Neptune's torso and hugged it, the girl not doing anything in response even when her nipples were being pushed against Kurome's.

"Neptune…it's weird, whenever I'm with you…I feel happy, happier than whenever I'm doing anything else…it's weird, right?"

"…"

"Neptune, why am I the only one talking?" Kurome finally placed her down and finally noticed a horrible thing.

Neptune was missing her entire lower half.

Blood, a lot, surrounded that place in specific.

Some blood was green and some was red, but it had stopped coming out.

It simply stopped.

And then there was Neptune, who remained unmoving.

Connecting one thing and another made a click inside Satan's head.

"Nepsy? Hey, why aren't you moving…?" they started moving her lifeless corpse only to receive no response "Nepsy…hey, what…what is this feeling that is hurting me?"

And so, the unexpected happens: a drip of water hit Neptune's corpse, soon followed by more of those.

The origin of the water drip was from Kurome's eyes, and it wasn't water, they were tears.

"Nepsy, what is this feeling? Why does it hurt so much!?" they couldn't understand it.

They couldn't!

Trying to get a hold of their memories as a human, they remembered seeing this whenever their friend saw people hurt.

It was sadness, sorrow and many other things.

"No…I-I'm not supposed to feel any of-NO! WHY!? It's not like I love-…" and now she realized it.

They remember first meeting Neptune.

They remember how she was always so positive about life.

They remember a certain phrase she once said.

_"__Everyone cries…even you cry Uzume!"_

It had been on the day her cat died.

They had told her many times it would die, and when it did, Neptune cried but apparently not because she was feeling sad, but because they were feeling sad.

…

How could they have been this blind?

All this time Neptune had always been there for them.

All this time Neptune always trusted them with her strongest willpower.

All this time it had been Neptune to show them everything "fun" of life.

All this time it had been Neptune the one to give them the light they needed when they were alone all those years ago.

Why didn't they notice it before?

"Nepsy…what have I done!?" Kurome embraced their now gone love as they kept crying, their tears hitting the corpse of the only person they ever loved.

A bright flash appeared in the sky.

Soon, more beings like Satan arrived, all of them dropping spheres of light that upon contact with the ground blew up and created white explosions.

Kurome noticed them, they could have moved, engage them, take down a few of them…but they didn't.

For they completely deserve this fate.

And just like that.

The angels had destroyed Earth and killed Satan once more.

They died holding their beloved as the two became nothing but white ashes.

* * *

A figure sat in his throne, watching the Earth regaining its original form, giving beginning to a new cycle in this endless loop.

_"…__Maybe…well…I don't lose anything trying it out."_ A calm voice spoke from the place he was.

A bright flash of light enveloped his fingers before he snapped them.

Causing a new event to occur, one that never happened before and that will benefit countless of innocents.

* * *

Today was a great day!

CPU Uranus died a few months ago battling the Deity of Sin, and now a new Goddess would be born to guide Planeptune into a great future.

Histoire, a fairy of the size of an eggplant and wearing a dress of the same color placed her hands together as she began to pray to a great crystal in front of her.

"Please, let the new Goddess make Planeptune's future a bright one!" she prayed even stronger, the crystal started shinning like never before.

It always did that, getting brighter than last time showed that the new generation of CPUs would overcome the last one. Be it in power, responsibility or any other sense.

As the light died Histoire observed at the sight of what was in front of her.

A girl with the appearance of having eighteen years stood there, naked, and her body filled with what could be considered battle scars.

The just born one looked in front of her, she wanted to cry at seeing the being in front of her and she didn't know why.

It was a feeling she couldn't explain.

She walked slowly to the small magical being, who realized she had yet to introduce herself "Good evening, my name is Histoire and I am both the Oracle of this Nation and the Tome of this world."

"…" the just born didn't stop walking for a single moment.

"I know that you must be confused, please rest assured as I will explain everything to you," Histoire didn't seem to realize that she was barely being heard "you were born thanks to the faith of the people in getting a new Goddess. You represent their hopes, dreams, future, faith, and so many other things!"

The Oracle spoke as if she was talking to the luckiest person alive just listening to all the privileges they got.

However, the girl was just in front of Histoire, looking at her with dead eyes.

Noting this made the fairy shiver a bit…perhaps a short-tempered Goddess was born?

She had to know who she was talking to first. "W-What's your name?"

"…Neptune…Fudo Neptune." The dead look on her eyes turned into a soft and warm expression, which could only be rivaled by that of a mother towards her children.

"Well then, Lady Fudo-"

"Just Neptune is fine," the girl replied with an honest tone.

"-if you insist, Neptune, it is a pleasure to meet you," she extended her hand and waited for a handshake.

Neptune accomplished (with a finger as to not squash the hand of the smaller girl), and looked at her with a smile "Same thing, Mom,"

That last part caught the Tome off guard "Why did you call me mom?"

Neptune wanted to answer, however, she found no answers on her head, just a set of tears that started traveling through her cheeks "…I…I don't know."

Her answer was honest.

And perhaps, it would be better if it remained unknown, forever.


End file.
